


Julieta y Julieta

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomika era una chica confundida sobre su orientación sexual, pero al tener una sirvienta como Billie sopesó seriamente la posibilidad de que ella no buscaba un Romeo, sino una Julieta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tomika apenas llegó a su casa corrió en dirección a su habitación, tenía la casa a su disposición por toda una semana. Era viernes, es decir que aún tenía clases el sábado, pero eso no significaba que perdería tiempo, comenzaría a llamar a sus amigas desde ya para que contaran con ella para la fiesta que se daría ese fin de semana en el campus. Usualmente no aceptaba ir debido a que regresaba tarde y recibía un sermón que prefería evitar, sin contar la disminución de su mesada. 

Si bien era cierto había intentado buscar empleo para independizarse y manejar su propio dinero, sin embargo por sus horarios de estudio le impedían tener espacio así sea para un trabajo de medio tiempo, si inclusive a veces llegaba solo a dormir a su casa. Así que prefería desertar de esa idea. 

Por lo que todavía era hija de familia a pesar de ya tener dieciocho años, y pensar que ella había jurado a los doce que cuando tuviera esa edad se largaría de casa. Otra era su situación, a sus padres no le parecía mal con tal de que se siguieran respetando sus reglas. A Tomika era eso lo que le molestaba, así como que la llamaran por su nombre completo, prefería que le dijeran “Tom”.

—Aló, ¿Agus? Pero qué… ¿Georgie? ¿Qué haces contestando el teléfono de Agustina? Oh, vale que no quería detalles. —Se cubrió el rostro por el bochorno frente al lenguaje explícito de su otra amiga con respecto al sexo oral interrumpido por su llamada—. Bueno, ehm… sólo quería decirles que iré a la fiesta y que si quieren quedarse a dormir aquí vengan, eso sí, sólo dormir, par de calientes —les chanceó antes de colgar.

Se rió un momento todavía con las mejillas encendidas. Sus amigas eran lesbianas y desde hace poco pareja. Al principio le había sido un poco difícil de procesar porque conocía a Agustina desde la escuela y nunca había dado algún indicio de que le gustasen las mujeres, o siquiera los hombres ahora que se ponía a pensarlo; por eso es que se llevaban tan bien porque ocupaban su tiempo en asuntos que no incluían charlas sobre chicos o decidir si se verían bien o no en tal o cual vestimenta. 

Se rascó el cuello recordando esos tiempos, antes de que encontrase a Agus siendo besada por una chica en el baño. Y no le provocó repulsión, contrario a ello, sintió dentro de sí una curiosidad extraña que se negó a afrontar, fingiendo que no existiese. Conoció a Georgie en la universidad, era muy directa y le intimidaba con sus ojos verdes si es que no le hablaba con cuidado. Después se tornó amigable, no obstante, seguía siendo directa, eso era lo que le servía a Tom para cuando los consejos sensatos de la buena Agus no surtían en efecto en su cabezota trenzuda. De ahí la confusión cuando las vio juntas como pareja. No es que hubiera algo de malo, sino que… era raro, que fuesen sus dos amigas lo era. 

También estaba lo otro, su orientación sexual. No había mucho que decir al respecto, había tenido unos cuantos novios, con los cuales solo había llegado a besos y roces por encima de la ropa, en la cual había buscado su propia satisfacción más que disfrutar en sí de la compañía, por un momento se detenía a pensar esas bobadas de que quizá estuviese esperando a su pareja ideal y que con esa pudiese sentir y emocionarse de diversas formas. 

Sin embargo, todavía había ese ‘algo’ que se anidaba en su pecho cuando veía a una chica besándose con otra o al una sonreírle, eso le impedía estar en paz consigo misma. Quizá era lesbiana y ni se daba por enterada, o no quería admitirlo. Los problemas que le acarrearía aquello con sus padres, el solo pensar en cómo decírselos la turbaba, así que permanecía haciéndose la indiferente.

—Menuda mierda —dijo para luego soltar un suspiro y cerrar un momento los ojos. Se tomaría una siesta en lo que vendrían sus amigas para hacer el trabajo.

—Srta. Kaulitz —esa voz que le llamaba casi en susurros le era conocida. Se talló los ojos para sentarse en su cama y apreciar a su sirvienta que le dejaba la comida sobre la mesilla.

Y es que sólo Billie podía llamarle de esa forma, haciéndole sentir mayor, e incomodándola a la misma vez. Se preguntaba si había sido alguna especie de mala broma lo de que la vestimenta de trabajo fuese aquel vestido corto de color negro con mangas blancas y un mandil del mismo color, sin contar las medias negras que recubrían sus kilométricas piernas que se lucían. Allí iban de nuevo sus problemas de identidad. 

—Llámame Tom —había pedido por enésima vez y recibido de nuevo una sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de la sirvienta. 

—Pues Tom, ¿Tomie me lo permite? Es que Tom pareciera nombre de chico, y tú no luces como uno —acotó la rubia con un guiño—. Con su permiso, Tomie.  
Tom se quedó boquiabierta por lo sucedido. 

¿Es que eso había sido un coqueteo descarado o es que los rezagos del sueño la habían hecho desvariar? Negó con la cabeza y se sobó el rostro. Lo sentía caliente, estaba roja como un tomate. 

Era evidente que le gustaba Billie, Bibi, como se tomaba la confianza de decirle a veces, la diferencia radicaba en que nunca había recibido correspondencia a sus intentos de establecer una amistad, ahora que sus padres no estaban presentes al parecer sí. El problema es que ella no sabía si lo que quería era ser su amiga o algo más, que camuflaba bajo ese nombre por el simple hecho de ser más fácil para sus dudas.

Sintió un retorcijón en el vientre y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Definitivamente había perdido el sueño, y hambre no era lo que sentía. Se aovilló en la cama. Estar confundida era una cosa, tener a una sirvienta sexy que le guiñaba un ojo era otra completamente distinta. 

…

Tom subió el volumen del estéreo y les chistó a sus amigas. Agustina se metía una hojuela de patatas a la boca con expresión absorta y Georgie reía.

—Bájale a esa mierda y cuenta el chisme completo, no seas perra —pidió Georgie mientras se acercaba a la morena y la alejaba de la radio.

—Es que con ustedes no se puede hablar, joder. Les digo que se trata de mi sirvienta, en cualquier momento puede pasar por aquí y oírnos, ¿saben lo que eso significaría? 

—No —soltaron al unísono para luego reír. Tom rodó los ojos.

—Exacto, no saben y por eso no pueden meterse en esto. Ella podría mencionarles a mis padres que se me le insinué o que me gusta, y… —negó con la cabeza—. No quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría entonces. Y aparte ni me siento segura de que me gusten las chicas, sería arriesgar mucho en vano, si a eso le agregamos el que lo más probable es que la haya malinterpretado todo el asunto y me haga películas mentales por todo el tiempo que vengo teniendo fantasías con ella y… 

—Espera, espera —detuvo su verborrea Georgie mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus hombros—. ¿Acabas de decir que tienes fantasías con ella?

—Esto es serio —acotó Agustina.

Tom se sonrojó al percatarse que lo había dicho en voz alta y miró a ambas con nerviosismo. 

—Yo no quise decirlo —negó a la defensiva. Georgie chasqueó la lengua y le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Gusti, ¿cómo se le llama a esta etapa? —cuestionó Georgie sin despegar sus ojos verdes de sobre Tom.

—Negación, Gigi. Tom está en la etapa de negación —respondió Agustina y se situó a un costado de la castaña—. Anda, Tom. No puedes simplemente soltar que tienes fantasías con otra chica, y me imagino de qué tipo, y esperar que no reaccionemos de una determinada forma, porque mujer, ¡esperé esto por tanto tiempo! Tu salida del clóset de manera formal. Gigi, esto merece un par de cervezas —mencionó Agustina con cierto deje de orgullo. Georgie asintió.

—¡Por supuesto! —secundó—. Se merece incluso un vino o ron, a gusto. Lo que soporte tu organismo hasta mañana que tenemos clases.

—¡No, no, no y no! —alzó sus brazos deshaciendo el agarre de Georgie y alejándose de paso—. Las conozco, a ambas, y mañana tengo clases, así que nada, absolutamente nada de alcohol. Mañana si quieren, aunque, ¿saben qué? ¡Es estúpida la razón! Sólo… fue una fantasía, digo, a cualquiera pudo haberle pasado —le restó importancia mientras se acariciaba su cuero cabelludo.

Georgie se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja. —¿A cualquiera? Hablamos de fantasía no de un sueño, y la reacción que tienes al hablar de ello no es de cualquiera, o al menos no de cualquiera que asegura ser hetero a toda costa —contratacó con seguridad. 

Agustina asintió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—No te pongas así, Tom. Vamos, igual y eres bisexual, ¿y qué? Dejando de lado a tus padres, tienes la casa a tu disposición, entonces puedes enfrentarla y si no se da, no se dio y ya —buscó tranquilizarla Agustina.

—Agus, es que y si no se da y ella les cuenta algo a mis padres… estoy jodida, ¿para qué arriesgarme?

—Porque te gusta. Por eso vale la pena arriesgarse y, ¿sabes por qué te pasa eso? —interrogó Georgie. Tomika negó con la expresión fastidiada—. Por ser gay de clóset.

Tom bufó y Billie apareció con una charola en donde llevaba refrescos. —Aquí tiene, Srta. Kaulitz —dijo con una sonrisa. Tom enrojeció imaginándose que su sirvienta habría oído parte del coloquio.

—Ya sabes que puedes llamarme Tom —repitió. Billie asintió.

—Pero creí que no sería conveniente tomarme esas confianzas en frente de visitas —señaló. Tom miró a sus amigas y sonrió—. Me retiro, Tomie. Cualquier cosa estoy para servirte.

La figura esbelta desapareció por el corredor y Tom sintió que le ardía el rostro.

—Pero qué buenas piernas trae la rubia, joder Tom. Te luciste, creo que hasta una chica hetero dudaría de su sexualidad con ese par de piernas, aunque le faltan senos, ya sabes, sin embargo está buena —codeó Georgie. Agustina le miró fijamente—. ¿Qué? No me mires así, Gusti. Sabes que con la que estoy es contigo, y te quiero. —Georgie abrazó a su novia por detrás y le besó el cuello. Agustina sonrió.

—Muy guapa tu sirvienta, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba? —preguntó Agustina.

—Billie —respondió.

—Billie, uh. ¿Diminutivo de?

—No, de nada, solo Billie —aclaró Tom mientras se servía un poco de refresco.

—¿Y sí sabes que le gustas, no? —Tom detuvo sus movimientos y observó a Agustina en brazos de Georgie. No tenía idea de a qué se refería—. Vamos, Tom. Sí notaste cómo te veía, la gesticulación, su postura en dirección hacia a ti, el contacto visual, diablos. Hay tensión sexual entre ustedes y eso fue un flirteo en toda regla, exceptuando tu poca percepción al parecer.

—Pe-pe-pero ¡sólo hablábamos! No hicimos más que hablar, y ni siquiera de temas con referencia a algo así. Agus, por favor, no me incites a hacer estupideces —pidió con el ceño fruncido.

—No seas tozuda, Tomie —Georgie prestó especial entonación a cómo la llamaba, haciendo evidente que así la había llamado Billie.

—No jodan, par de bobas y pongámonos a hacer el trabajo que solo no se hará —demandó Tom. No llevaban las mismas carreras pero compartían ciertos cursos, como ese. 

Billie había escuchado toda la conversación. Se mordió el labio y se dirigió a la cocina. 

...

Acompañó a Georgie y Agustina hasta la puerta. Estaba cansadísima y sabía que habían dejado un desastre en la sala rompiendo el mito de que los varones son los únicos en armar un caos monumental al estar absortos en algo. Pero el trabajo estaba hecho, así que sin quejarse mucho se dirigió a la sala. 

Encontró a Billie recogiendo las latas de bebidas energizantes y envoltorios vacíos de piqueos. 

—¡No, no! Bibi no, yo te ayudo, dejé esto hecho un asco, perdón. Déjame hacerlo a mí —pidió Tom mientras intentaba sujetar la basura en manos de Billie. La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Tomie, esto es parte de mi trabajo. Si quieres ayudarme en algo, lleva las jarras vacías a la cocina, ¿ok? —sugirió. Tom asintió y obedeció. 

Caminó hasta la cocina y vio que solo eran las jarras las que estaban sucias. ¿Qué tanto daño le haría el que las limpiase por sí misma? Se observó las uñas, las tenía cortas y sin esmalte, podía hacerlo. 

Comenzó a lavar la primera jarra con sumo cuidado para no romperla cuando sintió una presión sobre su hombro. Giró el rostro y se encontró con el de Billie.

—Hey Tomie, lo estás haciendo bien pero —pasó sus manos por el espacio entre su cuerpo y brazos, y las posó sobre las suyas, apoderándose de la jarra— debes fijarte que no quede nada dentro. —Billie vació el líquido y dejó la jarra boca abajo al costado del lavadero, encargándose ahora de lavarle las manos a Tom—. Tocas muy bellas melodías con estos dedos, uh.

Tom sentía cada palabra contra su oído, cada movimiento contra su cuerpo y traía el aroma de Billie muy cerca, sin contar el roce delicado entre sus manos. Se sentía aturdida. Agustina tenía razón entonces. 

—No… no es lo único que puedo hacer con mis dedos —tentó, aunque ya se sentía segura de que lo suyo no era una alucinación o fantasía.

—¿Podrías conseguir bellas melodías en algo que no es una guitarra, uh? Me encantaría verlo. —Billie apoyó sus manos contra el borde del lavadero y se presionó levemente contra Tom, la cual no queriendo quedarse atrás posó sus manos sobre las contrarias para separarse un poco y así poder girarse. 

Se vieron frente a frente.

Los ojos de Billie eran marrones y estaban cuidadosamente maquillados, con una línea demasiado gruesa enmarcando sus ojos como para ser sofisticada, su nariz fina y delgada embelleciendo su perfil, sus labios llenos y en un matiz oscuro del rosado, con un lunar característico en la mandíbula. Tenía una cabellera rubia hasta los hombros, toda sujeta en una coleta baja que dejaba que sus mechones de cabello rebeldes se adhiriesen a su rostro. Parecía salvaje, como un felino a punto de atacar, engatusando a su víctima.

Tom tenía ojos color miel, casi idénticos a los de Billie, aunque mucho tenía que ver la mirada. Ella poseía una mirada dulce, inocente, pícara en ocasiones, pero no era como la de Billie. Su rostro carecía de maquillaje alguno, solo se mostraba su faz tersa por los cuidados, su nariz respingona y sus labios carnosos con una perforación en una comisura. Poseía varios lunares, tanto en su rostro como en su cuello, y al estar su cabellera negra sujeta en trenzas podía admirarse a la perfección las formas que se podrían dibujar encima. 

Tom sonrió, a la espera de que fuese despertada otra vez o tuviese que regresar abruptamente a su realidad, aquel momento no vino.

—Sigo esperando, Tomie, ¿o es que ya no quieres enseñarme? —arqueó una ceja y a Tom se le antojó ese gesto el más seductor que había visto antes.


	2. Chapter 2

—Sí quiero hacerlo —afirmó y luego cerró los ojos fuertemente, hesitando. No es que pudiese pensar con claridad teniéndola contra sí.

—¿Segura? —cuestionó Billie mientras subía sus manos por su talle lentamente.

—Yo-o —tragó saliva—. No he estado con ninguna chica antes —confesó y abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarse con una mirada de decepción. Billie apoyó sus manos en su cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

—Lo sabía, pero quería que lo dijeras. Puedes tomarte tu tiempo. Sabré esperarte. Desde que te he visto me volviste loca con tus trenzas y tu sonrisa, solo que pensé que eras hetero, ahora no me cohibiré, al menos no cuando no estén tus padres —explicó con una sonrisa. Tom parpadeó.

—Entonces, ¿te gusto? —preguntó sin creérselo. Billie arqueó una ceja.

—Evidentemente, eres… diablos, eres tan sexy. No sabía cómo es que no tenías a alguien —masculló Billie mientras jugaba con el borde de la camiseta de Tom.

—¿Y cómo supiste que me gustabas?

—Te escuché hablar con tus amigas y, lo siento tanto, pero no me resistí. Te tenía ganas desde hace mucho que lo creí irreal —soltó Billie con sinceridad. Tom se enrojeció y sonrió—. Solo hace falta mirarte e intentar resistirse, demonios. ¿Me dejas…? —preguntó Billie mientras miraba a sus labios. Tom asintió y acortó la distancia entre sus rostros.

—No es mi primer beso, lamento informarte —susurró. Billie rió contra su boca y la besó.

…

Ambas estaban echadas en unos cojines ubicados en la azotea de la casa de Tom. El cielo estaba repleto de estrellas y ellas se miraban mientras se sujetaban las manos estando de perfil.

—¿Y entonces…? ¿Aquí es donde se rompe la magia y debes irte antes de que sea medianoche? —dijo Billie. Tom frunció el ceño pero no dejó de sonreír.

—¿Soy una especie de Cenicienta o algo así? Porque lo siento, olvidé ponerme un vestido y menos zapatos de tacones.

—Dudo que los tengas, o al menos nunca te los he visto puestos —rió Billie.

—Pues tengo un vestido escondido en mi armario, pero tacones, nop. Tengo dos pies izquierdos, sería un intento suicida el ponérmelos —masculló Tom. Ambas sonrieron.

—Bueno… pero me refería a que se hace tarde…

—¿Y…?

—Pues me encantaría bailar el último vals contigo, de verdad que sí, pero creo que para mañana poder buscar a quién le queda mejor tu zapato debes descansar.

—Oh, ya veo —se sonrojó—, ¿te aburriste de mí, cierto?

—¡No, no! Cómo crees, demonios, no quise que me malinterpretaras. Uhmn es solo que quiero ser un buen príncipe cuidando a su princesa, por más raro que suene —se rió ahora ella con un rojizo sobre sus mejillas—. Tienes clases mañana, y una presentación, si mal no me equivoco, no quiero quitarte más horas de sueño. Todavía nos queda otros días de los cuales podemos aprovechar sin escatimar en el tiempo.

—Ahh, entiendo —se mordió el labio inferior—. Me gusta eso, uh.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que te preocupes por mí. Es… lindo, un lindo detalle —señaló Tom. Billie acarició la mejilla de la morena.

—Pues acostúmbrate, me has dado el permiso y ahora lo más probable es que te arrepientas —bromeó y le guiñó un ojo, Tom se acercó a ella para besarla, y la rubia acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos para luego posarse sobre la de trenzas y tomarla por sus muñecas—. No te presionaré, no mucho.

Tom recuperó el aliento y asintió. Ambas se separaron y levantaron del suelo.

—Que descanses.

—Lo mismo digo.

…

Tom dio una excelente presentación al siguiente día, muy a pesar de que cierta rubia de ojos marrones ocupaba parte de sus pensamientos en el transcurso de sus clases. Se imaginó lo que sucedería si es que ella estudiaría en su universidad. Reprobaría de seguro al solo tener tiempo para admirarla y pensar en esos besos que Billie le había robado, en su deliciosa lengua perforada, y los armoniosos y sensuales sonidos que emitía al besarla. Su piel se escarapelaba de solo recordarlo. Se sentía como una chiquilla con su primer amor, aunque ciertamente ella nunca tuvo uno al ser todas personas sin importancia con las cuales pasaba el rato.

Garabateó en su cuaderno mientras los otros grupos exponían. Había relacionado su reacción con la de una chiquilla con su primer amor, tragó saliva, ¿amor?

¿Era acaso amor o simple atracción? Frunció el ceño y ejerció más presión en su lápiz. No quería confundirse más.

Recordó que Billie le había dicho que quería ser su príncipe, el cual velaría por su bienestar. Se sonrojó. Eso era dulce y diferente de la faceta fiera y seductora que Billie demostraba al enarcar sus cejas y entre abrir los labios antes de lamérselos.

Sea como sea, moría por verla de nuevo, incluso miraba constantemente el reloj de pared del aula para verificar qué hora era. Se sentía tonta.

Hubo un puente en su horario de un curso a otro, y concordó con el receso de Agustina y Georgie, por lo que se fueron a las gradas del campus y Georgie, típico en ella, abordó a Tom con preguntas sobre Billie, a las cuales evidentemente se negaba a responder.

—Anda, dinos, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Cómo reaccionó cuando se lo dijiste?  
Tom suspiró, apretando más la correa de su mochila.

—Pues ella ya sabía, por culpa de ustedes que fueron de bocazas, les dije que podría oírlas —se quejó Tom, aunque no se enojaba verdaderamente, no cuando tras ello todo le fue de maravilla.

—Ya… —cedió Georgie—, ¡pero tu cara no nos dice que nos deseas una muerte lenta y dolorosa! Lo que me hace preguntar, ¿qué pasó después? —interrogó sonriente.

—Cosas —se limitó a responder, roja hasta las raíces de los cabellos.

—Deberías conocer a Georgie, y de paso a mí, si solo nos dices eso y pones esa cara, pensaremos lo peor —chanceó Agustina.

—Son molestas, en serio —afirmó Tom, lamiéndose los labios por nerviosismo y luego viéndolas, para después mirar a otro lado—. Pasamos un lindo momento, no me presionó ni nada, le gusto, ¡y no quiero que anden chillando escandalosamente con un ‘te lo dije’, eh! —advirtió, y entre ellas se cubrieron la boca, sonrió complacida—. Fue tranquilo y divertido… miramos la noche estrellada, nos rozamos las manos. Y siempre había contacto, algo leve; de esos que suceden cuando te gusta alguien, como se ponen ustedes cuando se sientan una junto a la otra, con las piernas que se pegan casi por inercia o una se apoya contra otra, nos besamos pero no todo el tiempo…

Tom vio a un lado, y ambas chicas se ganaron con la mirada hacia el horizonte, y la sonrisa tonta. Se miraron entre ellas y luego hacia la morena.

—Tom y Billie se besan bajo el árbol… —canturrearon, la de trenzas bufó, rodó los ojos y luego les mostró el dedo medio—. Se tocan, se quieren casar…

—Que las follen.

—Nosotras nos follamos, y nos damos bien por servidas, ya sabrás lo que es bueno, Tomieeee —fastidió de nuevo Georgie. Agus rió y se abrazó a su novia, apoyándose para no caerse de la risa.

—A veces me pregunto por qué tengo amigas como ustedes —musitó Tom, fingiendo dramatismo.

—Porque tú nos amas —aseveró Agus.

—Aunque no más que a Billie, a ella te la quieres fo…

—¡Ugh, ya entendí!  
…

Tom llegó a su casa presurosa, no para descansar, ni para avisarle a sus amigas, sino para llamar a sus padres. Fue en realidad algo corto, donde les preguntaba qué tal la pasaban, y que esperaba que estuvieran bien, ellos no hicieron muchas preguntas, solo advertencias, que no hiciera desastres, ni se metiera en problemas, Tom se limitó a tranquilizarlos. ¿En qué clase de líos podría meterse? Si es que quitaba el hecho de que estaba empezando una relación con su sirvienta… eso no podría darle problemas, al menos no si ellos no se enteraban.

Apenas colgó, se lavó la cara y cepilló cuidadosamente sus dientes para luego buscar a Billie.

La encontró leyendo unos libros en la sala, lo que hizo preguntarse por qué la rubia no estudiaba.

—¿Tú tienes diecinueve años, no? —cuestionó Tom, sentándose a un lado, haciendo que Billie diese un bote y le sonriera. La muchacha dejó los libros sobre la mesilla central, y palmeó su regazo, aún llevando ese maldito uniforme.

Tom la miró interrogante, Billie rodó los ojos, con las mejillas rojizas y la jaló por los brazos, instándola a que se sentara sobre su regazo. Cuando la morena se ubicó ahí, Billie le dio un tierno beso, acariciando su cuello.

—Hola tú, usualmente las conversaciones se inician así —musitó Billie, Tom boqueó y no supo dónde acomodar sus manos, terminando por ponerlas sobre los hombros de Billie.

—Lo siento, hola. ¿Tienes diecinueve años, cierto?

—Sí, los tengo. Solo soy tu mayor por un año, ¿te molesta? —interrogó Billie, levantando una ceja.

—No, no, para nada. Solo que… nunca he visto que estudies, aunque sí he notado que lees algunos libros —mencionó, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a los libros.

—Bueno, es verdad. Es que no tengo suficiente dinero para costearme una carrera, y si me ves leyendo es porque planeo entrar a una universidad estatal, o sino ganarme una beca para una particular, a lo que salga primero, que ya lo he intentado y pues no me ha resultado en ninguno de los casos —admitió un tanto avergonzada.

Tom quiso patearse, debido a que tenía razón, si bien le daba un buen suelo, no iba a alcanzar para pagarse una universidad.

—Lo lamento —comentó con las cejas fruncidas.

—No te preocupes, por lo menos tengo un techo, comida y trabajo. Y te tengo a ti —le ofreció una sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla, Tom le correspondió al gesto, achinando sus ojos.

—Quería invitarte a una fiesta que habrá en el campus, iba a ir sola, pero ya que estamos saliendo. ¿Gustarías ir conmigo? Podríamos pasarla genial, y bueno, solo tendrías que tolerar a mis amigas, que suelen ser una molestia en el trasero —farfulló, los ojos de Billie brillaron y asintió enérgica, con sus cabellos moviéndosele debido a ello.

—¡Claro que sí! Cualquier excusa es buena para pasar el tiempo en tan grata compañía —aceptó Billie.

—Será una razón para verte sin este uniforme —acotó Tom, pensando en cómo la atormentaba esas fantasías que había tenido con Billie por culpa de su ropa de trabajo.

La mirada pícara que le mostró Billie, le hizo comprender que no se había dado a entender, o al menos no lo que quería decir.

—Me refería a…

—Tú puedes verme sin este uniforme cuando quieras, Tomie —interrumpió Billie.

—No hablaba de eso… sino que uhmn, verte con ropa de calle. No así como estás ahora —aclaró, rascándose la mejilla. Una risilla cantarina le siguió a su corrección y recibió un beso en su quijada.

—Está bien, sé que te incomoda mi ropa, y nunca comprendí por qué.

—Es algo incómodo tus tacones, falda corta, mandil… todo el conjunto en sí —explicó Tom, moviendo las manos sin querer.

—Oh, te pongo nerviosa.

—¡No he dicho eso! —La mirada maliciosa de Billie le decía que no le había creído—. Es algo tarde, ¿sabes? Así que sería mejor que vayamos arreglándonos para la fiesta. Iré a darme un baño, en unos cuarenta minutos nos encontramos en la puerta principal. ¿Es suficiente tiempo para ti?

—Sep.

—Ok. —Tom iba a levantarse de sobre la rubia, cuando sintió cómo la jalaban por el rostro y le dejaban un beso en sus labios, le sonrió y se dirigió a su cuarto.

…

Billie miraba su celular, percatándose que había pasado más de una hora, y era imposible que la dejase plantada si estaban en la misma casa, pero se preguntaba qué había sucedido para que se demorase más.  
Cuando vio a la apurada jovencita se olvidó del retraso. Lucía bella, sus trenzas oscuras solo hacían más definidas sus facciones, sin embargo, no por ello le quitaban feminidad. Sus ropas anchas y oscuras, un conjunto de playera negra, vaqueros del mismo color y un abrigo un poco más claro pero deportivo, solo le hacían querer apretujarla, porque en algún sentido la volvía frágil a su parecer. Su expresión de disculpa solo hacía que su pecho se encogiese y desease olvidar la maldita fiesta para simplemente quedarse con ella en la azotea, comiéndosela a besos o solo admirándola con un paisaje que no podía restarle belleza a la morena.

—Lo siento, es que… bueno, no sabía qué ropa ponerme, y sé que esto es informal, pero aun así, aparte que…

—Te pones tus cremas y tienes bastantes por lo que he visto —completó Billie, Tom asintió.

La de trenzas notaba que Billie se veía bonita, comparable de algún modo con una muñeca, con el cabello rubio suelto y acomodado sobre sus hombros, con ciertos mechones más cortos aproximándose por su rostro, unos vaqueros ajustados pero no demasiado, un top color blanco que dejaba al descubierto sus clavículas, encima una casaca con corte princesa y de color beige, y tacones blancos con plataforma interna que la hacían sentirte un poco más baja, por más que ambas tenían la misma altura. Era algo sencillo, pero que hacían lucir femenina y linda a Billie.

—Luces hermosa —halagó Tom.

—Tomie, el espejo está por el otro lado —le guiñó un ojo Billie, para luego ofrecerle su mano, la cual aceptó gustosa.

 

Sus amigas tenían razón, valía la pena arriesgarse.


End file.
